


"OOC MY ASS!"

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri secretly writes fanfiction, including Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri fanfiction and some asshole keeps telling him he writes too OOC.Yuuri hates him so much





	"OOC MY ASS!"

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [OOC A ***!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423439) by [Suonjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar)



One of Yuuri’s most secret and hidden of vices was Fanfiction. For years he wrote Victor Nikiforov/Reader fics. Mostly fluff, sometimes angst and fluff but never smut (that he shared) and he was always careful not to describe the reader in any detail. He certainly didn’t want to get this linked back to him in anyway.

That’s why when he met Phichit and Leo he stopped writing for a while. He absolutely did not want them finding out about this habit. His fics were buried deep in his laptop with a lock on it and Phichit was under the impression that Yuuri did not have a tumblr when in fact he ran a very successful Victor Nikiforov fan blog. Which may have been where he used to share his fics.

Then he went back home and the real Victor smashed into his life and he didn’t have time to write anymore.

Not until after the GPF.

He was in Japan waiting for nationals and missing his fiancé horribly so why the hell not. It felt good to indulge, especially as there was a new pairing that let him be even more into it than he was before…

 **Rating:** General

 **Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Category:** M/M

 **Fandom:** Figure skating (Mens)

 **Relationships:** Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri

 **Characters:** Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri

 **Additional Tags:** Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, Established Relationship

Yuuri felt very pleased with his fic. It reminded him of what he’d have when he finally moved in with Victor and it was nice to be able to write a fic that was explicitly about himself and not give himself away.

Thank God for the Victuuri fandom. It had taken over his tumblr recently which made him feel weird but also pleased.

Some people hated him for ‘stealing’ Victor but most of Victor’s fans had declared him a “Cinnamon Roll that must be protected!” while also apparently being a “sinnamon roll”. The “he must be protected” view was fed by his own fans apparently naming him their “Awkward Skating Son”

It was both gratifying and really weird.

But still he was glad no one had tied him with his tumblr or Ao3 account. It would be hard to explain why he’d had the username VikNiksFutureHusband on various fan forums and such for years before he met Victor.

He cross posted the fic to his tumblr and forgot about as he prepared for the competition.

Later as he was trying to calm down before the Free program he pulled out his phone to check his emails and was delighted to see a lot of comments on his fic. He read through them smiling widely as people praised him for how real it seemed and how relatable and sweet.

Then he got a comment that blew away that happy feeling and pissed him off.

**KatsukiYuurisTrophyHusband**

_“This fic was cute and all but so OOC I couldn’t enjoy it._

  1. _There is no way Victor Nikiforov snores nor is he that dramatic_
  2. _Why do you insist on calling Yuuri a “dime a dozen” skater who feels he doesn’t deserve Victor?_
  3. _Yuuri is NOT fat. Not even in the offseason. He just gets soft and more adorable_
  4. _Victor wouldn’t love Yuuri “in spite of his stretch marks” he would love him WITH them”_



 

Yuuri might have been able to admit there were some valid points there (except for the snoring. Victor totally snored) but still! OOC? HIM? He had the best knowledge of this pairing that it was possible to have! How dare this idiot.

Luckily his outrage helped distract him from his nerves and he did fine in the Free winning gold.

After the competition, he decided to investigate this idiot. He found his fics most of which were smut and all were Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri….starting from way before the Victuuri tag was a thing which is…weird but okay.

Yuuri read through a couple of his fics, some of the early ones which were ridiculous. Portraying Yuuri as some sort of sex god. The more recent ones were much more in the realms of possibility but still so OOC he couldn’t believe this idiot had the audacity to criticize HIM.

His latest fic from just a few days ago was so ridiculous he had to comment.

**VikNiksFutureHusband**

_“You call my story out for being too OOC when you write this? Yuuri was a virgin before he met Victor there is no way he’s going to be this confident in the bedroom and Victor is definitely experienced so there is no way he’s going to be that shy or bashful even in his head! Also you describe Yuuri as far sexier than he actually is. Don’t get me wrong I’m not saying he’s ugly but he’s average at most. Not this sexy at all! Nor is Victor as outwardly suave as you paint him to be. The man can’t flirt his way out of a paper bag. He’s pretty but he’s never had to work for it in his life and it shows.”_

That was the beginning of the war.

After that for every fic one of them wrote the other would complain about how OOC it was and devolved from there. Yuuri called him a pervert and challenged him to write fluff. TrophyHusband did and called Yuuri a prude and challenged him to write smut which he did after sending a mocking comment about how badly TrophyHusband portrayed the happy couple between resentful acknowledgements that it was sweet.

TrophyHusband wrote a scathing comment about how bad his characterisation was while begrudgingly acknowledging that the smut was hot.

All in all, it was a great distraction while Yuuri was settling into St. Petersburg.

But it was increasingly pissing Yuuri off.

The constant accusations that he couldn’t write either Victor or **himself** accurately grated on him.

It came to ahead when he was sitting at the dining room table while Victor sat on the couch behind him with Makkachin. TrophyHusband had left a particularly cutting comment about how he “clearly knows nothing about Katsuki Yuuri!” and Yuuri lost it.

He grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled a quick message on it before taking a selfie and posting it in reply.

There for everyone to see was a picture of a pissed off Yuuri with Victor in the background holding a piece of paper that read “Tell me I’m OOC again. I dare you!”

Behind him Victor yelped but Yuuri didn’t care. He was waiting for TrophyHusband’s response with barely repressed vicious glee.

A reply popped up.

It was a picture.

A selfie rather.

Of a rather wide-eyed Victor with Yuuri in the background and a piece of paper saying “Wait does that mean I do snore?” held up.

Yuuri spun around in his chair.

“IT WAS YOU?!” he shrieked.

“That’s my line!” Victor replied.

They stared at each other in shock until Yuuri gave a little giggle. That started the floodgates and soon both were laughing uproariously, so much that tears were running down faces and both were gasping for air.

Once they calmed down Victor held his arms out.

“Come here love” he invited. Yuuri happily went over and let himself be drawn onto Victor’s lap, cradled in his arms.

“You do realise I only claimed you were OOC because you were so mean to yourself darling. I won’t let anyone say such mean things about you, not even you.” Victor nuzzled the side of Yuuri’s neck.

“That’s…something I’ll have to get used to. But you do realise part of the reason I criticised your work is that you wrote press Victor. I prefer real Victor. He’s a lot more dorky and adorable and sweet. Press Victor is cold and impersonal.”

Victor hummed in acknowledgement.

They sat in silence for a few more moments.

“Does this mean you want to do what you described in _Silken Dreams_ ” Yuuri asked. Victor blushed and hid his face against Yuuri.

“We…we don’t have to”

“That was my favourite of your fics” Yuuri admitted causing Victor to give a needy little whine. Yuuri laughed and pulled himself out of Victor’s grip.

“Why don’t you get what we need and I’ll meet you in the bedroom” he offered. Victor made that needy whine again and nodded his head.

They’d deal with the inevitable media fallout tomorrow.

They had other things to do.

 

**Bonus:**

**Phichit to Yuuri**

Phichit: YUURI!

Phichit: YUURI YOU HO!

Phichit: HOW DARE YOU BE INTO FANFICTION AND NOT TELL ME

Phichit: ALSO HOW DARE YOU RUN A SUCCESSFUL TUMBLR WITH OVER 4,000 FOLLOWERS AND LET ME BELIEVE YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND SOCIAL MEDIA

Phichit: Also that smut fic you wrote was hot but MAN Victor! He’s got a dirty mind and is thirsty af for you

**Chris to Victor**

Chris: (just a lot of eggplant emojis)

**Yurio to Yuuri and Victor**

Yurio: You're both dead to me


End file.
